Jet's Revenge
by Bounty Bebop
Summary: Jet goes on a searsh to find his brothers killer which ends in anguish.(ps my first fic)


Daniel Zeiger  
  
Jet's revenge  
  
I don't own anyone or really anything in this story except Roy (unless he is actually a secret character or something) so don't sue!!! (Please!)  
  
  
  
"I guess I'll be leaving now", said Spike, as he clambered into the Swordfish II.  
  
"I'm coming too", said Faye, hopping into her spaceship.  
  
"I don't think so, last time you went to a casino you set about 10 bodyguards on me just because I won more money than you"  
  
"That was an accident", replied Faye in a voice tainted with lies, "Anyway, it's not like you can stop me from going"  
  
"Suit your self", said Spike over the radio as he powered up the Swordfish and shot off into space.  
  
"Seeing as the two of you are going I might as well stop and get some repairs done on the bebop, we still have some left over cash from the last bounty", came jets voice across the radio.  
  
"Look I don't want you giving me any trouble this time, Faye"  
  
"What do you mean, me trouble?" said Faye in an innocent voice.  
  
"Just go play somewhere else ok?  
  
"Fine"  
  
Spike headed toward the blackjack table, while Faye sauntered off in the other direction in a direct path to the slots.  
  
  
  
  
  
Shuttle Bay 49  
  
"Alright, bring her in," voiced a man over the intercom.  
  
"Gotcha", replied Jet, switching the bebop to manual and bringing it in. 'He liked small challenges like that' he thought to himself as he made a perfect landing, 'its good for you.'  
  
Jet stepped out of the bebop and walked up to a mechanic hunched over a power converter.  
  
"Damn, this ones shot too…alright Bernie, better order seven more." The man got up and twisted around, only to be knocked back down by jet.  
  
"Sorry about that, old man."  
  
"Old! Who are you calling' old."  
  
"Never mind I've got some work for you, a complete tune up of my ship."  
  
"It's gonna cost you"  
  
"I've got the money, just make sure to give it a new coat of paint too"  
  
"Alright, what ship?"  
  
"It's the Bebop, over there in Shuttle Bay 49"  
  
"The…Bebop?" for the first time the man looked up from his work, "Jet?"  
  
"Man I love this thing," said Faye Fingering the magnetic device that was her secret to success at the slots as she lugged her winnings over to spike.  
  
"You know that thing's just going to get you into trouble," said spike putting down another 21, his pile of chips growing. "Why don't you rely on skill like me instead of always cheating"  
  
"Whatever…I'm going shopping meet you back at 49 in 4 hours"  
  
Inside the Bebop  
  
"La de da de da de da, Huh? We've already landed," said Ed in surprise as she walked over to the hatch and opened it, "ahhhh the light!" and she shut the hatch and ran back into the ship.  
  
"Ahh…a whole set of clothes" said Faye as she met up with Spike  
  
"That's what you spent you're winnings on"  
  
"And I suppose you had a better idea"  
  
"Yeah," spike said as he pointed to his Swordfish II having repairs made on it "And I also got some more ammo"  
  
"Well aren't you perfect" replied Faye  
  
"Lets just go' were is Jet?"  
  
"I thought you knew," said Faye with slight concern in her voice.  
  
"No"  
  
"Well we better go look for him, see you in an hour"  
  
"K"  
  
"He's a hoot always getting himself into all sorts of trouble, Bernie is"  
  
"Sounds like Spike," said Jet with a chortle  
  
"So how have you been doing lately?"  
  
"Well, I am housing two bounty hunters, a 13year old who is probably the best hacker in the universe, along with an dog that has the brains of Einstein"  
  
"Sounds like a weird group"  
  
"Oooh yes…they defiantly are"  
  
"What do you mean you can't find him?"  
  
"I looked in every plant store here and I still can't find him," Spike said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"I guess we better check the ship then"  
  
"See you there"  
  
"Well I guess I better go see were they ran off to, but stick around, I want you to meet the crew"  
  
"See you in a while then" The man said as Jet walked down to his ship.  
  
"There you are! Where have you been, Jet?" said Faye with an aggravated tone.  
  
"Just been talking to an old friend…speaking of which I want you to meet him, his name is Roy, Hey! Roy come over here," Jet gestured to a mechanic who was cleaning out a gun on the side of the bebop, the man got up with a smirk on his face as he looked over the crew and walked over "Guys, this is Roy Black…my brother."  
  
"You have a brother?" said Spike in astonishment.  
  
"What going on with ought Ed?" said Ed as she came out of the bebop.  
  
"Ed id like you to meet my brother, Roy"  
  
"Brother!" yelled Ed as she hugged Roy then ran back into the bebop  
  
"She is weird," said Roy, a confused look on his face.  
  
"So, why didn't you tell us you had a brother, Jet?" said Spike, smoking.  
  
"Well, we used to be a team, getting all the largest bounties out there but Roy here was a wiz with electronics, in fact he built the Bebop" said Jet with a smile  
  
"Wow" said Faye with her eyebrows raised.  
  
"So Roy decided to go and work on ships for a living, says he gets less money but has enough from old bounties to last him. We still talk but I haven't seen him in a long time"  
  
"Yep that's about it, ever since then I've been working here," said Roy.  
  
"That's quite a story, Jet"  
  
"Oh, and if you guys don't mind I'd like to stay here for a few days, and catch up with family" said Jet.  
  
"Fine with us", replied Faye with a smile, I've got some clothes to buy.  
  
"More?" said Spike as the two walked off.  
  
"Well, Jet I think ill go get cleaned up then maybe we can all go to dinner, I know a great place" said Roy as he wiped his hands off with a towel.  
  
"Alright, I'll tell the others"  
  
"Alright, you guys'" said Jet later that night before they went out, " I want you to be good, and Ed, please act somewhat sane"  
  
"Yay!" replied Ed.  
  
"Great…"said Jet imagining what Ed would do at dinner 'oh well' he thought to himself as they climbed into a rented hovercraft and drove off to the directions they were given by Roy.  
  
" I just love these antiques", said Jet patting the old hovercraft.  
  
"Don't hit it that hard, it might fall apart" said Spike sarcastically.  
  
"Oh shut !BANG!… what the hell was that!?" said Jet his heart pounding. A green hovercraft shot past them out of control then slammed into a tree. Jet turned the car around and went back to the totaled craft.  
  
"Spike, its Roy, help me get him out!" Spike rushed to the craft and pulled Roy out; he was bleeding from a wound in his chest.  
  
"That's not from the wreck" said spike slowly, "that's a bullet wound…"  
  
A week later…  
  
"I hate to say it, Jet, but…he's dead, you need to get over it" Said Faye, as they prepared to take off.  
  
"I think we should stay a little longer to find out who killed him," said Spike  
  
"Jet doesn't want to do that right now, spike" said Faye  
  
"No", said Jet, "I think Spike's right, I want revenge"  
  
Chapter two  
  
Jet woke up early the next morning and took a lesson from Spike on arsenal as he loaded up on every weapon he could get his hands on. He left, taking the Bebop down onto the nearest dock he could find and getting into Roy's ship, which had been left to him in his will. He shot off toward where Roy had crashed to see if he could find any clues. As he got out of his ship he began scanning the ground for clues, he already had one, the bullet that Ed is analyzing at the moment but it could lead to millions of guns and probably will.  
  
Later that night he came home empty handed and minded; he couldn't think of anyway to find out who killed Roy his last hope was the bullet.  
  
"Well," said Ed "It's custom!"  
  
"Are you serious?" questioned Jet so baffled to even believe it. "Well do we know who it is then?"  
  
"Ummmmmm…no, but there is only one gun shop on this station, we can go there and check it out"  
  
"Thank god" Jet mumbled  
  
"Thank you!" said Ed  
  
"Never mind, sigh…" Jet knew he didn't have much of a chance to figure out who killed him but at least he was being pointed in the right direction. He went to sleep that night thinking of the next day and what it would hold.  
  
Jet woke up early again that morning and loaded up. He borrowed the Swordfish II and hurried out of the bebop so he would not get in trouble with Spike, he needed the arsenal though. He landed behind the shop and casually walked in, examining the shelves. "You make custom guns?" he asked the clerk.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"You made any lately?"  
  
"I am not telling you anything…unless you buy something, something big"  
  
"So this is how you guys stay in business, until you get shot"  
  
"Don't try anything stupid," the clerk said as he lifted and cocked a shotgun.  
  
"Whoa, I don't want any trouble, just some info"  
  
"Then buy something," said the man with a smile  
  
Jet reached for a new pistol but was stopped. "Bigger" the man simply said. Jet reached for a shotgun and still the man shook his head.  
  
A half an hour later Jet came out of the shop with an armload of guns and a sack of grenades, but he had a name, he finally had a name.  
  
Jet re-opened the comlink with the bebop and told Spike that he was sorry about the Swordfish but that he would return it with ought a scratch and to Faye's surprise Spike said it was ok.  
  
"You're ok with him stealing your ship?" said Faye in astonishment.  
  
"He's just borrowing it," replied Spike as if it were a normal thing. "I understand what he's doing, he just wants revenge, otherwise he would always feel guilty"  
  
"Men…" sighed Faye.  
  
"All right Tarn, this is your lucky day," said jet as he blasted through the air to his recently acquired address thanks to Ed.  
  
Jet reached the old warehouse in about an hour and parked the Swordfish II silently on the top. As he got out he cocked his pistol and slipped a knife up his sleeve. Jet opened the rooftop door and made his way down the spiral of steps to the ground floor.  
  
"I've been waiting for you Jet"  
  
"What the?" said Jet "what's going on here?"  
  
"First your brother, now you"  
  
"What are you talking about, did you kill my brother?"  
  
"Yes, and now you Jet" the man got up from a chair in the center of the room and nodded his head.  
  
Thoughts raced through jets head as the rifle fired. Jet whipped his arm up and caught the bullet in his elbow.  
  
"Well now you are missing your second arm, aren't you," said the man.  
  
"At least one works," replied Jet as he pulled out his pistol and shot the poorly concealed sniper  
  
"Why did you kill him?" said Jet, his gun pointed at the mans head.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough," replied the man with a snicker.  
  
"Not soon enough, tell me now!" said Jet pressing his gun harder into the man's temples.  
  
"Too bad" the man flicked his wrist and slammed a knife into Jets knee. In an instant Jet had pulled the trigger, destroying his only hope to find out why his brother had been killed.  
  
See you later space cowboy… 


End file.
